A irmã de meu melhor amigo
by Any-Chan
Summary: Lune, uma jovem, irmã de uma cavaleiro, resolve fazer um visita a seu irmão com o endereço da última carta que ele a enviara. Mas mal sabe ela que se meterá em confusões e encontrará um grande amor.Fic de Niver p Lune Kuruta por mim e Virgo Nyah[CapFINAl]
1. Chapter 1

_**1) Saint Seiya não nos pertence... quisera rsrs**_

_**2) Palavras entre # são ações**_

_**3) Palavras entre "" são pensamentos ou destaque**_

_**4) Fic feita por Virgo Nyah e Any-Chan ( eu msm) para a Lune Kuruta, pelo seu aniversário. Feliz aniversário Lune! n.n**_

**Irmã de meu melhor amigo**

**Uma jovem caminhava pelas ruas da Grécia. Seus longos cabelos castanhos claros voavam de acordo com a brisa. Tinha um bilhete em mãos e parecia perdida.**

- Aonde será que fica esse lugar?

**Ela lia um endereço, escrito pelo seu irmão. Por causa dele estava ali, faria uma surpresa, aproveitara o endereço da última carta que ele a enviara.**

- Só pode ser... mas o que é isso? -ela parava em frente a um monte de ruína. - Que ótima idéia Lune! o que eu faço agora? - ela se senta em uma das pedras e olhava ao redor.

- Como a senhorita chegou aqui? Quem é você? - pergunta um homem, que chegava por trás de Lune

- Ai, finalmente! Vem cá, onde fi..

- Me acompanhe por favor, não sei como chegaste aqui, isso não acontece com muitas freqüência- homem

- Mas o que é isso? isso é um seqüestro sabia? eu tenho spray de pimenta! - Lune estava se desesperando e o homem a puxava pelo braço e subia a tal colina.. - olha.. eu não sei quem é você! e.. e... eu só quero ver meu irmão

**O homem parecia nem se importar e Lune ficou furiosa pois o seqüestrador, ao olhar dela, não ouvia uma palavra do que ela dizia. Passaram então por uma espécie de entrada..**

- Olha, não estou a fim de ver casas antigas.. você deve estar me confundindo com uma turista ou outra pessoa.

- Moça, a senhorita invadiu uma área onde poucos simples mortais conseguem chegar, a levarei até o nosso chefe

- Poucos mortais? ¬¬ sei.. e você é o que? Um Deus por acaso?

- Não, mas sirvo uma

- u.u sei sei, ei.. mais devagar, você está me machucando

- Sinto muito senhorita

- Grosso em! custa soltar só um pouco? Eu sei andar sozinha...

- Por favor, pode soltar a senhorita- fala um rapaz muito bonito. Cabelos cor lavanda e longos, olhos verdes e que em lugar de sobrancelhas, duas espécies de pintinhas. O soldado do santuário, acena com a cabeça, confirmando a ordem do cavaleiro de ouro de áries.

- Nossa! - diz Lune quando viu o rapaz indo embora e massageando seu braço - obrigada hã..

- Mu - fala o cavaleiro, estendendo a mão á ela

- Prazer, sou Lune - ela o cumprimenta. Finalmente percebe o lugar onde estava, totalmente diferente do que era a pouco tempo atrás

- Como chegaste aqui? - Mu começa a caminhar, sendo seguido pela menina

- Ah, na verdade, vim fazer uma visita surpresa para o meu irmão. Estava caminhando por essas ruas da Grécia, sabe, não sou daqui. Eu me perdi, parei em frente a um monte de ruína e esse cara me pegou.

- Posso ver o endereço? - pede Mu

- Claro, claro - ela amostra a carta para o cavaleiro

- Essa letra não me é estranha - disse Mu - e esse endereço realmente para na frente daquela ruína.. Como se chama o seu irmão?

- A, ele se chama Shaka. Na verdade, não sei direito no que ele trabalha, ele nunca aprofundou esse assunto comigo . E também, sou a única parente viva dele - Lune

- Então, você é a irmã do Shaka? - Mu - realmente, se parece com ele

**Leine era uma jovem de aproximadamente dezessete anos. Tinha os cabelos lisos até o joelho da cor castanho claro, olhos azuis acinzentados.**

- Você pode me levar aonde meu irmão está?

- A sim, claro. - Mu parecia despertar - é por aqui

- Nossa! Quantas escadas - ela comenta, meio assustada ao ver a quantidade de escadas

- Então se prepara - ri ele ao ver a cara da menina, pasma - a casa do Shaka é a sexta

**Eles passam pela casa de touro, de gêmeos, de câncer, de leão e em aproximadamente meia hora, estavam em frente á sexta casa**

- Chegamos - disse Mu, contente

- Finalmente! Estou morta! - ela comenta, deixando sua pequena mala no chão e olha a casa - Então é aqui que meu maninho mora?

- Sim - diz Mu - ele com certeza ficará muito feliz em ver-la. Vamos?

Eles entram na casa de Shaka.

- Shaka? - chama Mu

- Será que ele está em casa? - pergunta Lune, observando cada detalhe da casa - uau! Ele tem um Buda gigante!

- Você também é budista? - pergunta Mu, ainda caminhando

- Sim, sabe, lá na Índia há muitas pessoas que são budistas- ela comenta

- Mu! Entre, estou na frente da porta do jardim de gêmeos - Se ouvia somente a voz de Shaka, que reconhecera seu amigo pelo cosmo

- Tenho uma surpresa pra você - comenta Mu, puxando Lune pela mão

- Por favor, que não seja como da última vez. Vocês me trouxeram aquela salada que era linda á primeira vista.. mas com pedaços de carne. - Shaka

Lune ri do comentário do irmão que até então não tinha visto " pelo visto ele não mudou nada" pensou ela.

- Hum.. é uma pessoa. - ele comenta - me desculpe a falta de cordialidade - ele se aproxima dos dois - prazer, sou Shaka, cavaleiro guardião da casa de virgem. Em que posso ajudar?

- Shaka, não se lembra de mim? - Lune

- Ai, me desculpe! Você é aquela moça que eu derrubei na feira de frutas e verduras não é mesmo? mas olha, não foi minha culpa.. um menino chutou minha canela e..

- Shaka, é a sua irmã! - comenta Mu, com um sorriso nos lábios

- Minha... Lune?! - ele abraça a irmã, como se nada pudesse separa-los. Quando finalmente a solta - nossa! Como você cresceu minha irmã.. tenho que ficar de olho em você, sabe, tem uns certos tarados maníacos aqui no santuário..

Lune ria, estava muito feliz por finalmente reencontrar seu irmão

- Sei me defender ..

- Bom, deixarei vocês a sós.. pelo visto tem muito o que conversar - Mu

- Não Mu, por favor, fique conosco e almoce aqui! - Shaka

- Certo. Kiki está jogando videogame com o Kanon, creio que não terá problema - Mu

- Kiki é seu filho? - pergunta Lune " parece tão jovem e já é pai?"

- A , não não.. ele é meu pupilo - fala Mu

**A mesa tinha muitas saladas e pratos vegetarianos, mas Shaka pensou no seu amigo Mu, e fritou alguns bifes**

- Hum..! Bifes! - Lune se senta á mesa. Acabara de sair do banho.

- Lune.. pensei que fosse vegetariana - Shaka

- A não, sabe, quando experimentei essas delícias me converti, se posso assim dizer - ela riu da cara do irmão sendo acompanhada de Mu, que fez com que ela o olhasse.

- Bom, que bom que tinha esses na geladeira - Shaka - ainda não abandonei meu velho hábito de bom vegetariano - ele ri

- Então, em que trabalha Lune? - pergunta Mu

- Na verdade, faço faculdade de biomedicina, quem sabe eu não transfira pra cá - comenta ela

- Biomedicina? Hum.. legal - Mu

Shaka observava a conversa e o olhar dos dois..

- Mas me diz, o que vocês são realmente? - Lune

- Ah, sabe.. somos cavaleiros - Shaka

- Hum, tipo aqueles medievais? - Lune

- Não - riu Mu - somos cavaleiros que lutamos ao lado da deusa Athena a fim de proteger a Terra

- Interessante! Por que nunca me disse isso Shaka? - Lune

- Pensei que ia me chamar de louco - Shaka riu

- Shaka, o almoço foi ótimo, mas tenho que ir.. Kiki deve estar me esperando já - Mu - Obrigado!

- Claro, de nada! - Shaka

- Tchau Mu! Foi um prazer- se despedia Lune

- Lune, vou falar com Athena que você está aqui.. - Shaka

- Claro. Quer que eu vá? - Lune

- Se quiser ..mas não se assuste com certas coisas - preveniu-a Shaka

- o.o' como assim? - Lune

- Você entenderá..

**No salão de Athena...**

- Aí, nããããooo.. ela me pegou beijando o Seiya, aí eu dei aquela desculpa de sempre: Eu só estava passando cosmo.. - Saori falava ao telefone e nem pareceu notar a presença de Shaka e Lune, que estava abobada

- Hum hum.. - pigarreia o virginiano

- E.. - Saori olha Shaka - como eu ia dizendo, o congresso cancelou a reunião no escritório, vai ser na mansão Kido. Depois te ligo - desliga o telefone e olha para Shaka- não sabe bater não? ¬¬'

**Shaka amostra a maçaneta da porta do salão.. bem, acredito que para mostrar as tentativas incompreendidas **

**- **Você tem idéia de quanto eu gastei por essa maçaneta? - Saori faz drama

- nem vem.. não serve mais, vi você comprando na lojinha de 1,99 ¬¬'

**Saori se senta novamente na cadeira dela, fingindo como se não tivesse ouvido nada**

- O que você.. quer dizer, vocês querem? Eu estava ocupada.

- Realmente Athena.. ¬¬'

- Isso é uma indireta Shaka? uu eu estava falando com a minha secretária da agência AFMS

- AFMS? - pergunte Lune, ao ouvido do irmão

- Agência de Fofocas da Mala da Saori - cochicha Shaka

- Então Shaka, quem é ela? - pergunta Saori

- Essa é a minha irmã Saori - diz Shaka

- Droga! Pensei que fosse a menina que contratei pra ser a perdida irmã do Seiya encontrada u.u'

- O que?

- Você não sabe o que eu passo.. toda a noite ele me pede pra contar histórias porque diz que a irmã dele fazia isso - lamenta Saori

- O.o''hã.. Ela, ela vai passar um tempo comigo no meu templo, vim pedir sua autorização - Shaka

- Tudo bem, pode ficar - disse Saori

- Obrigado Athena- Shaka disse, fazendo um reverência e se retirando..

- Ela.. ela é meio animada, não é? n.n''- Lune

- A.. você não viu nada! - Shaka

Os outros santos estavam na casa de Shura agora. Quando Shaka passa pela casa de capricórnio..

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A

Nha.. espero q tenham gostado do 1º cap. n.n

Lune, feliz niver!!

Tudo de bom pra vc..

São os mais sinceros votos meus e da Virgo Nyah

Até o próx. cap.

Kissus!


	2. Grilinho e preparando uma festa

_**I) Saint Seiya não nos pertence**_

_**II) Fic escrita por Any-Chan e avaliada por Virgo Nyah**_

_**III) Fic de presente para Lune Kuruta**_

_**IV) Palavras entre "" são pensamentos ou destaque**_

**Cap. II - Grilinho e preparando uma festa..**

**Na casa de Shura, sim.. Shaka quando havia passado com sua irmã, ocultara o cosmo.**

- Esse santuário não tem nada de diferente.. - comenta Máscara, cansado, com os braços atrás da nuca

- Tudo bem, se você chama aquilo - Kamus aponta para os outros cavaleiros- de normais..

- ¬¬' ei.. - Milo

- u.ú isso é falta de Mulheeer! - Shura

- ¬.¬ lá vem vocês de novo.. tudo bem o Shaka, ele é de virgem e ele é virgem..

- HahAHahAHahAH - riem Milo, Aioria, Aioros, Shura e Máscara

- Hum hum .. - pigarreia Shaka - acho que você quis dizer que o meu signo é de virgem

- Você não é? o.o' - Milo

- u.ú isso não vem ao caso, sim? - Shaka - eu queria apresentar a vocês a..

- Quem é ela?

- Eu ia apresentar.. bem - Shaka puxa Lune carinhosamente pela cintura -essa é minha irmã Lune

- cri cri.. - grilo

- Hehe.. oi! - Sorri Lune gentilmente para os cavaleiros abobados

- Shaka, você não me disse que tinha uma irmã o.o - Shura

- Acredite, pensei na segurança dela u.ú - Shaka

- Bem, como ele já disse, meu nome é Lune e sou a irmã mais nova do Shaka. Vim lá da Índia n.n - Lune

**O quinteto fantástico (N/A: para não dizer safado xD) estavam abobados com tamanha a beleza de Lune.**

- Então Lune- sorri Shura safadamente - você também e virgem?

- Mon Dieu u.ú , isso é pergunta que se faça?! - Kamus - desculpe senhorita, eles não podem ver mulher u.ú

- Mas eu perguntei quanto ao signo O.o' - Shura

- A não - ria Lune- sou de touro.

- \o/ - Aldebaran

- o.o'' - todos

- A .. não liga não, ele fica assim quando conhece alguém de touro - Mu

- hehe.. - ria Aldebaran

- E então Lune, que tal se montássemos uma festa para comemorar a sua chegada? - Saga

- Boa idéia! A decoração é comigo. -Afrodite

- Só que dessa vez não bota aquelas malditas rosas vermelhas, na última vez todo mundo dormiu u.ú - Máscara

- Eu disse que foi um acidente T.T - Afrodite

- Deixe-me apresentar os loucos.. - Aioria

- Que isso mano! De traidor a louco agora? - Aioros

- Você salvou a vaca roxa! - Saga

- Eu disse que foi um acidente.. T.T tinha visto no noticiário que a filha do Barney tinha sido seqüestrada.. e como a Saori tem o cabelo roxo.. eu precisava de dinheiro! - Aioros

- Não justifica u.ú - Saga

- Bom, vamos lá. Esse é o Mu.. - começa Aldebaran

- Sim, já o conheço, até almoçou comigo n.n - Lune

- ¬¬' - todos, exceto Shaka e Lune, fuzilaram Mu

- o.o'- Mu

- Eu sou Aldebaran, aquele é Saga.. - e recomeçou a apresentar os cavaleiros

**Depois..**

- Então vamos começar a montar a festa \o/ - Milo - ás oito nos vemos, sim ?

- Claro! - disse Lune acenando e se retirando

**Shaka, antes de sair, disse:**

- Se tentarem algo com ela, eu capo vocês ¬¬' - e se retira

- o.o''- cavaleiros

- cri cri - grilo

- Alguém mata esse bicho? ¬¬' - Saga

- Só me dá a cabeça \o/ - Máscara

- ¬¬''' - todos

- Que foi? ta difícil conseguir uma..Ninguém quer matar a vaca roxa - Máscara

- E mesmo se tentassem, deixaria levar - riu Dohko

- Não mata o grilinho não T.T - Afrodite

- Eu tenho família.. - grilo

- Putz, essa daí deve estar sem ter o que escrever - disse uma VOZ

- Quem é? - Aioros

- Sou... eu! - VOZ

- Eu? - Saga

- Não, que mania, até você! Eu sou... eu - VOZ

- Dá pra aparecer logo? ¬¬'- Kamus

- Sou o dono da risada mais maléfica.. - VOZ

- Ei! - Saga

- O senhor do mal.. bom, só não toque que fiquei no cabo Sunion porque não pega bem u.ú - Kanon

- Kanon:D - Saga

- Saga:D - Kanon

- Kanon:D - Saga

- Saga:D - Kanon

- Isso está me enjoando ¬¬' - Aioria

- Amor de irmão é tão lindo! -Afrodite

**Saga e Kanon , que se abraçavam, se soltam**

- cri cri

- Ainda não mataram isso? - Máscara

- u.ú deixa o coitado ser feliz, ele quer ficar famoso! - Milo

- Mata logo isso ò.ó - Máscara

**Aioria e Kamus se sentam no sofá e ligam a TV**

_Apresentadora: _Está desaparecido o famoso grilo de pinóquio. Ele fala. Quem tiver informações sobre ele, favor entrar em contato e ganhará uma recompensa.

**Os cavaleiros olham o grilo**

- Ô ou.. - o grilo começa a pular desesperadamente, fugindo das mãos dos cavaleiros.

- Pega o grilooooo!! - Kanon

**O grilo começa a pular desesperadamente..**

- Olha a que ponto chegamos T.T - Kamus

- Eu quero a recompensa! - cavaleiros

**O grilinho, (momento de silêncio), ele foi capturado como uma mosca por uma papa-mosca, como uma raposa pelo cão, como o bandido pela polícia, como.. er.. vocês entenderam, ele foi capturado.**

- Pelo amor de Deus, vocês não sabem o que é participar de um clássico.. - grilo

- Nós somos um clássico também..u.ú - Máscara

- Ei! - Afrodite

- Mas continuamos gostosões :D - Kanon

- Vocês não sabem como está difícil para um grilo achar um trabalho hoje em dia.. - grilo - todos me apontam e falam: Olhem, ele não é aquele grilinho que fala?.. É,é sim.. qual o nome do desenho dele mesmo? Pinóchio, sei lá.

- ¬¬' - cavaleiros

- Espero que você venha com uma boa recompensa.. - Shura

- T.T não façam isso comigo. Vocês não sabem o que é viver com um garoto mimado, que o nariz cresce.. e vocês não imaginam o que é comer ração de grilo naquele camarim de grilo medíocre

- Você não sabe o que é viver com a Saori, ela nos paga um mísero salário e já demos até a vida por ela. Você não sabe o que é ter que acordar todos os dias ás seis da manhã com a Saori demonstrando seus talentos musicais, você não sabe o que é aturar essas mão de vaca mimada e..

- Já entendemos Aioria o.o' - Mu

- Não me levem.. T.T - grilo

- Tem razão.. não levem ele.. - Máscara

- Máscara? - todos

- Eu preciso urgentemente de uma cabeça pro meu banheiro

- credo! Você tem cabeças no banheiro? - Afrodite

- ¬¬' algo contra? - Máscara

- o.o' - cavaleiros

- cri cri..

- Chega de participação especial ¬¬' - Deba

**Eles ligam para a emissora,explicam que não tem carro, mas tinham o grilo.**

- Só isso? T.T - pergunta Aioros ao ver a recompensa

- u.ú Nós pagamos o táxi com o dinheiro.. - diz um senhor grisalho, pegando o grilo - até mais ver

- Mas.. mas..- cavaleiros

- 30 euros pelo grilo? Eu disse que era para termos ficado com ele ¬¬' A cabeça valeria mais.. - Máscara

- Que ele encontre um emprego digno u.ú - Kamus

**Cai um panfleto do carro onde o grilo partira. Saga pega o pega..**

- Desgraçado! Volta aquiiiiiii -começa a gritar ele

- Ele é o Saga! - Kanon

- Por que você está dizendo isso? ¬¬' - Aioria

- Não quero passar por louco u.ú - Kanon

- Ele é corretor de imóveis da agência Pinóquio. Ele é herdeiro do pinóquio.. Ele ainda reclama por ganhar bem e ser herdeiro T.T- Saga

- putz o.o' - cavaleiros

- Grilinhooooooooo.. vem morar com a gente:D -grita Kanon

- Ele é o Kanon ¬¬ - Saga

- Sim sim... já sabemos u.ú - cavaleiros

- O que faremos com o dinheiro? - Mu

- Montemos a festa para a Lune .. - Deba

- Certo! \o/ -cavaleiros

-

- Eles parecem ser bem divertidos! - Lune

- Eu capo os desgraçados..- Shaka disse, baixinho

- Disse algo? - Lune

- Não.. imagina - riu Shaka para sua irmã - descanse um pouco, você deve estar cansada..

- A sim, e não quero perder a festa! - Lune disse, dando um beijinho na bochecha de seu irmão e indo para o quarto do mesmo, ele não se importaria.

- Essa menina vai me dar um trabalho - comenta Shaka, sorrindo docemente

-

**Santuário, 8 horas da noite, a leve brisa da Grécia batia nos lindos cabelos de Lune, que esvoaçavam e davam destaque ao vestido de alcinha verde escuro e rodado, o que dava um destaque a seus belos olhos. Usava uma sandália plataforma que enlaçava até um pouco antes do joelho. Shaka caminhava ao seu lado, estava de olhos fechados e suas mãos estavam colocadas dentro dos bolsos de sua calça social preta. Usava uma camiseta meia manga social da listrada verticalmente, branca. Estava muito bonito, com seus belos cabelos louros soltos. **

_**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A**_

Olá \o/

Espero q esteja gostando Lune-Chan, estamos fazendo o melhor possível n.n

Claro q vc merecia mt mais!

Agradecemos( eu e a Nyah) desde já as reviews, obrigadinha o/

Kissus e até a festa ;D


	3. A festa e segredos

**1) **Saint Seiya não nos pertence

**2) **Fic de presente para a Lune, escrita por Any-Chan ( eu xD) e Virgo Nyah

**3) **Esse capítulo possui um pouco de yaoi n.n''

**Cap.III- A festa e segredos**

_Santuário, 8 horas da noite, a leve brisa da Grécia batia nos lindos cabelos de Lune, que esvoaçavam e davam destaque ao vestido de alcinha verde escuro e rodado, o que dava um destaque a seus belos olhos. Usava uma sandália plataforma que enlaçava até um pouco antes do joelho. Shaka caminhava ao seu lado, estava de olhos fechados e suas mãos estavam colocadas dentro dos bolsos de sua calça social preta. Usava uma camiseta meia manga social da listrada verticalmente, branca. Estava muito bonito, com seus belos cabelos louros soltos._

**OOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Eles vão para o salão do santuário, que não ficava muito distante das doze casas, a festa contava com um Milo dj, Kamus responsável pela bebida e Deba pela comida. Tinha um enorme globo no meio e vários almofadões espalhados por todas as extremidades.**

**Em um canto escondido da festa, estava Mu, sozinho, que não parava de olhar para a imagem de Lune assim q a viu...**

- como ela é linda! Ar... calma aí, Mu! O que você tá pensando!? ela é a irmã de seu melhor amigo! você não pode pensar uma coisa dessas!

- mas você ama, ela, não?

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! meu Deus, Afrodite, que susto!

- mas você ama ela!

- eu...eu não sei!

- Sabe Mu, você deve estar inseguro porque nunca se apaixonou de verdade...-Afrodite

- A já.. nunca vi alguém amar tanto um ursinho de pelúcia - riu Kanon se aproximando

- Calado! ¬¬ - disse Afrodite - você também não é diferente.. u.ú sabemos de seus segredinhos Kanon

**Kanon permaneceu quieto, e voltou para atazanar a vida de seu irmão Saga**

- Pois bem, continuando.. - Afrodite se vira para Mu, mas paralisara

- O que.. Afrodite? Afrodite, você está legal? - Mu

- Ela está vindo, e você tinha razão, está realmente linda...

**Mu fica da cor escalarte..**

- Muu, me fala a verdade... Você tem medo do Shaka ou de se aproximar?

- Dite, me fala a verdade. .qual é o segredo do Kanon?

- jura que se eu te contar você não vai contar pra ninguém? - Afrodite

-juro - Mu

-ele está apaixonado - Afrodite

- por quem? - Mu

-isso eu não posso dizer - Afrodite

- se você disser eu beijo a Lune na boca agora mesmo - disse Mu

- sério mesmo Mu?

-serríssimo

-pelo Shura.- Mu simplesmente não conseguiu esboçar nenhuma reação- o que está esperando pra ir beijar a Lune?

**Mu se vira para trás e viu Lune se aproximando para cumprimentá-los..e se volta novamente para Afrodite**

- Beijar? Eu? ..'' você não ouviu errado?

- Mu ¬¬

- Oi gente - chega Lune toda sorridente

- Oi Lune, a olha! Estão me chamando, com licença - sai Afrodite

- Estranho, não ouvi ninguém chamar ele - comenta Lune

- O Dite ta precisando ir ao médico sabe ¬¬ - disse Mu, fuzilando Afrodite

- ele precisa se apaixonar, sabe?

-é... o amor está no ar, lune

- voce esta apaixonado?

- quem? eu? na-na-nao!

-esta sim, te conheço!

-tá certo, você venceu. u.ú

-posso saber por quem?

-isso não! o.o -Mu

-tá certo...

-você também parece apaixonada...

- não é nada que você não possa me ajudar... - ao dizer isso, Lune sai da mesma maneira que chegou: sem se perceber

**Em outro canto da festa..**

- Aí Lune.. vem pra cá - chamava Milo

**A menina se aproxima, sob olhares de seu irmão, que estava sendo distraído por Afrodite**

- A Lune está bem? - pergunta Shaka para Afrodite, vendo a irmã indo em direção a Milo

- Não sei, mas o Milo pode melhorar beeem as coisas - Afrodite

- Ai dele.. estará capado u.ú

- Você me assusta o.o'' - Afrodite

- A você, não. Você não faria nada com minha irmã..- Shaka

- Você tem muitos ciúmes dela, não? E se ela se apaixonasse e fosse correspondida?

- Isso não vai acontecer, não vai. - Shaka

-Tem certeza? - Afrodite

-Absoluta. - Shaka

-Ótimo. Hoje eu estava conversando com Mu e decidi fazer uma boa ação - Afrodite

-qual é dessa vez? - riu Shaka

- vou juntar o Kannon e o Shura - disse Afrodite, animado

- Isso de novo não, Dii! Desde o dia em que a gente descobriu o diário do Kanon e lemos você não esquece isso! u.ú- Shaka

- o Kanon ainda gosta do Shura, eu sei, da pra perceber! Vamos juntar os dois!

- acha? Mas o Shura nem gay é! o.o'- Shaka

- Quer que eu te prove e faça um test drive?

- Nao precisa, Afrodite. Me prove, mas sem test drive.

- ok - riu ele, se retirando

_**-No outro canto,Shura estava conversando com Kamus..-**_

- Sempre eu como responsável para bebidas..T.T - Kamus

- Não se preocupe - riu Shura - antes isso do que...er...do que - olha em volta , tentando encontrar uma alternativa melhor - tá, eu não sei oq -.-'

- ¬.¬'' Bem que poderiam ter chamado o Hyoga por exemplo.. aaa.. que bom pupilo ele é, ficaria no lugar do mestre Kamus aqui u.ú - Kamus

**Shura dá tapinhas de leve no ombro de Kamus, rindo**

- A Lune está muito bonita, não é? - comenta Kamus, olhando a menina que dava um tapa na cara do Milo, que estava com cara de safado, fazendo-a rir

- A é.. e o Milo nunca muda - Shura

- Me surpreende que o Shaka ainda esteja tranquilo, só não quero ver quando o Milo acordar sem..sem o...sem .. arg, vc entendeu ¬¬'' - Kamus

**Shura começa a rir**

_**- no canto do Mu-**_

- Oi, Mu, sozinho numa festa dessas? - Saga

- Pois é, saga, quem eu quero não me quer...

- tão deprê assim numa festa, eu, hein!

- Saga, você sabe tudo do Kanon?

- Sei sim.

- O Kanon é gay? - Mu

- De onde você tirou isso?

- Afrodite.

-Ouch... é sim. só não espalha, ele queria contar pra todo mundo junto, pra não ficarem sabendo pela boca dos outros, mas ele tem medo.Eu fiquei sabendo por causa do Dii..

- como assim? - Mu

- o Dite e o Shaka acharam o diário do Kanon, e dizia que ele amava o Shura lá. Foi isso que ele te disse, né? - Saga

-foi - disse Mu

-Continuando... eles acharam melhor me contar, aí eu fui especular o Kanon, ele me contou tudo.Ele sabe que o Afrodite, eu e o Shaka sabemos, mais ninguém sabe, então eu acho melhor você contar pra ele que sabe, só não fala que foi o Afrodite que te contou pra não queimar o filme dele..

_**- No canto de Deba-**_

- Como se chama isso mesmo Deba? - pergunta Kanon

- Churrasco

- Chu.. o que? - pergunta ele sem dar atenção

- Churrasco ¬¬

- Chu o que? - Kanon

- u.ú Churrasco, Kanon, Churrasco

- Tem galinha preta? - Máscara

- Como? o.o'''- Deba

- Nunca experimentaram? u.ú sabia que eram racistas.. - Máscara

- ¬¬' - Deba

- Fala Deba, oi Kanon e oi Máscara - chega Aioria sorridente - viu o tapa que o Milo levou? - ele começa a rir

- Normal, vida do Milo, jeito de Milo - comenta Aioros chegando

- E ele não desiste... o Milo é Milo e não desiste nunca - Kanon

- Tenho a certa impressão de ja ter ouvido essa frase - Deba

- Deba, isso é carne de que?- Aioria

- frango, é coração, Aioria - Deba

-Isso não deve encher nem o buraco do dente! u.ú - Kanon

- larga de ser guloso, Kanon! É pra comer muitos de uma vez! -Aioros

- depois o Kanon é que é guloso, Aioros! - Máscara

- cala a boca, Mask! - Aioria

- calma, gente! é pra comer muito coraçãozinho mesmo! calma! - disse Deba, rindo

- Deba, o q você acha da Lune? - Aioros

- A Lune? ela á bonita, mas sendo irmã de quem ela é, no caso eu sou gay.

-Gay? que isso, Deba! gays merecem morrer! me responde, se existe homens e mulheres, pq ser gay?

- eu quase nunca concordo com o Máscara, mas, eu concordo com ele! -Aioria

- Ta certo... - Aioros

- Bem, não é exatamente assim, mas eu não gosto muito não... - Deba

- e você, Kanon, o que acha? - Aioria

- Eu? bem, eu... eles... nos... a gente...

- desembucha, Kanon! - Deba

- Eles merecem ser felizes!

- Kanon, você é a ultima pessoa q eu achei q fosse ouvir isso... - Máscara

- Ah, Máscara.. - Máscara da morte estava simplesmente deslumbrante. com uma calça jeans escura, camisa de manga 3/8 preta, cabelos bagunçados, e Kanon havia escolhido uma péssima hora pra reparar nisso

- Kanon, é impressão minha ou você tá "duro"? e olhando pra mim desse jeito... - Máscara

- eu? não! é a Lune... - Kanon não sabia onde enfiar a cara, estava morto de vergonha, e não queria q eles descobrissem dessa maneira, principalmente agora

_**- No canto de Milo -**_

- A Lune, poxa..

- Milo, você não aprendeu com o tapa que te dei? - ela ria das tentativas to escorpiano

- Tapa de amor não dói - ela pisca sexy

- Espero que capamento de irmão também não - grita Shura, rindo

- u.ú Isso não vem ao caso agora.. - diz Milo- Então Lune, você vem sempre aqui?

- Milo, essa é mais velha que a minha avó ¬¬'

- Eu mato o Kamus- diz Milo - ele disse q isso ainda funcionava, só se for no tempo dele - ele viu que Kamus só ria

- Fala Mu! - diz Saga, que estava agora ao lado de Milo

-Oi - diz ele animado, rindo muito

- O que aconteceu? - Milo

- Não queira saber o estado de Shaka - diz Mu

- Meu Deus - Milo da uma espiada e vê Shaka só o observando - eu sou muito jovemT.T

_**- No canto do Shaka -**_

- Dite, eu ainda acabo com o Milo! Dando em cima da minha irmã!

-Calma, calma. agora eu vou te provar q o Shura á gay... espera e verás- Afrodite

- vai ter test drive?

- beijo na boca... e eu vou precisar de sua ajuda.

- Ta certo... desde que eu não precise beija-lo- riu Shaka

- Ok. Shaka , você vai saber o que fazer.. - então os dois saem em direção ao Shura

- Shura, tudo bem? kamus?

- tudo, dite. - Shura

- tudo.Oi Shaka.- Kamus

- Oi Kamus, oi Shura.

- Ahn... Shura, vem cá - Nisso Afrodite lança um sinal por cosmo pra dizendo apenas "manda brasa".

**Então sem querer esbarra em Shura, que estava de frente pra Afrodite, e os dois acabem se beijando.Nenhum dos dois conseguiram sair da posição. Shura pq realmente estava gostando daquilo, nem ele sabia pq, e afrodite, bem, a gente sabe pq.Quando viu aquela cena, de SEU Shura beijando o Afrodite, teve vontade de chorar e sair correndo. **

"Acho que foi um pouco pesado" - pensou Shaka

- O que aconteceu? - pergunta Lune chegando

- Nada demais mana, espero..

**Shura entrou no banheiro, se apoiou na pia e ficou a olhar o espelho, molhando o rosto. Ele não gostava do Dite, isso não podia ter acontecido.. o que ele pensaria? ele de quem realmente era apaixonado..**

**Kanon vai na direção do banheiro também, deixando todos pasmos.**

- Shura? Shura?

- Kanon? O que faz aqui?

-Shura.. você..você gosta dele?

- Não Kanon, eu tropecei sem querer..eu acho..- Shura

- Shura, eu queria te dizer uma coisa.. mas.. é meio difícil de aceitar, mas não quero perder nossa amizade - Kanon abaixa a cabeça e seu olhar vai perdendo o brilho, o medo o invadia

- Kanon, escuta, eu realmente não sei o que me aconteceu, foi tudo tão rápido, tudo tão confuso..

**Kanon ri tristemente..**

-Shura, sinto algo por você..mas tenho medo, medo de ser mal julgado e não ser correspondido, e mais medo ainda de perder nossa amizade

- Ora, não vou saber se você não me disser, não é?

- Shura, eu...eu...

- Fale ..

- Eu te amo... eu te amo e me odeio por isso..

- por que nossa amizade iria acabar por isso?

- você não se importa?

- na verdade, até gostei de ouvir isso...

- sério?

-serio, Kanon.O que você acha de tirar o gosto da boca do Afrodite de mim?

- agora - nisso os dois começam um beijo apaixonado, mas alguém via esse beijo... Milo.

- Ai meu Deus..Afrodite, não sabia que era pra tanto..-Shaka

Agora todos estavam reunidos no canto do Milo (que estava ausente)

- Onde está o Milo? - pergunta Kamus

- Portanto que ele esteja longe da Lune, está muito bom..é até mais seguro para ele u.ú - Shaka

Milo volta, um pouco surpreso..

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Ou está sofrendo antecipado? - Máscara

- O..o...o... - Milo não conseguia falar

- Diz logo, Milo, não gosto de suspense - Kamus

- o Kanon... o Shura...

- o q aconteceu? os dois saíram daqui péssimos... - Afrodite

- beijo... boca...

a reação foi a mesma, geral. ninguém conseguia esboçar nada, assim como Milo

- Bo..Bom, não devemos nos meter , não é? - Milo tentava esboçar e descontrair o pessoal - Afinal, é a festa da lindíssima Lune - ele sorri

- ¬¬ - Shaka pareceu despertar - Milo Milo...

- Vamos descontrair sim.. - Mu sorri sem graça - Deixem nossos amigos quietos..

Shura e Kanon aparecem, vermelho..

- Muito bom senhor Kanon.. - Saga

- Saga, olha, desculpa, eu..

- Que bom que não demorou tanto seu mané - diz ele rindo

- Achei q vocês iam demorar muito mais! - Máscara

- Máscara, eu achei que... -Kanon

- E aí, como ficou a situação? - Dite

- nós, bem, não resolvemos nada... -Shura, ainda tímido

- entãoooooooo, eu dou um espacinho da minha festa pra vocês! o q acha, Kanon? - Lune disse, sorrindo gentilmente

Kanon imediatamente entendeu o q Lune disse, foi até a bancada do dj Milo, que a muito tempo não estava mais lá, pegou o microfone e disse:

- Shura.. eu posso ser animado demais, ciumento.. er..sim, mas menos pior que o Shaka, Mas...o tonto aqui te ama.. eu te amo .. e não quero ninguém abrindo meu diário - fuzila Dite

- u.ú hum- Dite

- E Lune.. a Lune, você é tão linda.. muito mesmo.. e como eu você pode despertar um grande amor aqui - ele sorri para a menina e repara que Mu estava vermelho

- Kanon..eu.. - ele ficou mais vermelho que um tomate com catchup, com pimenta malagueta e...mais vermelho q qualquer coisa vermelha o bastante - eu...

Kanon esperava que ele não fosse aceitar, o fato de sua timidez fazia aumentar sua teoria, abaixou o microfone e abaixou a cabeça

- Lógico que eu aceito seu teimoso - ele riu

**Ao ouvir Shura dizer isso, o semblante de Kanon se iluminou, e Shura foi até aonde Kanon estava, tascou um beijo na boca do mesmo e ouviram reações diversas na platéia: uns acharam nojento, mas a maioria aplaudiu**

- viemos para uma festa de boas vindas e voltamos com um noivado - Milo disse rindo

**A festa continua, mas como o próprio Milo disse, começou com uma festa de boas vindas e acabou com um noivado. Agora terá Mu a mesma coragem que Kanon ou Shura?**

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A**

**Ana- ueba \o/ Lunee.. gomen a demora n.****n''**

**Nyah- bem, sei q começamos um romance nada a ve e terminamos o mesmo no mesmo cap, mas é q eu e a aninha mais um monte de gente tamos escrevendo uma fic de humor e yaoi, e saiu kanon/shura e ficou muito fofo! aih eu quiz por kanon/shua aih tb! mandem reviews sobre o q acharam!**

**Ana- aham... ashaushas.. mas pode deixar que o casal principal ainda não saiu de foco xDDDD Espero q tenham gostado das nossa loucuras ashasuahsausas XDDDDDDD**

**Nyah-o prox. cap é o final (espero) e espero q gostem!**

**Ana-a...e agradecemos as reviews n.n**

**.o/\o.**


	4. Romance, romance e romance?

**1) Saint Seiya não me pertence**

**2) Fic escrita por mim e por Virgo Nyah de niver para Lune Kuruta **

**Cap.III - Romances, romances e... romances?**

Após a festa o clima do santuário parecia mais agitado, afinal, não era todo dia que alguém fazia uma declaração daquelas, e logo de quem! Shaka continuava o mesmo super protetor de sempre, a irmã era mais preciosa no momento do que seu secreto kama sutra ou sua estátua de Buda, que tinha em sua casa.

- Shaka, eu sei me defender - dizia a menina, sempre que saiam para um passeio no santuário, com Shaka como uma barreira viva

- Ah, mas você não sabe como eles são... ¬¬ - Shaka

-Eles não parecem muito perigosos, sabe? Um pouco pervas, aquele Milo então, coitado, deve ter ficado com a cara rocha .. que carinha insistente! - Lune

- Você que se engana, eles são perigosos sim!!

- Porque acha, Shaka?

- Viu o exemplo do Kanon?

- Shaka, o Kanon é gay e namorado do Shura agora... não sei que mal exemplo ele pode me dar.

- Não é que seja mal exemplo, só que não quero que pense que isso acontece com freqüência - Shaka

- Entendo Shaka, mas você pode sair da minha frente pelo menos uma vez? - ri ela - parece uma barreira humana

- Você é meu maior tesouro no momento. Não que eu proteja tanto assim o meu...- para repentinamente

- O seu?

- O meu chocolate, na geladeira o.o''' - fala ele, sem pensar

- sei, chocolate, não é, senhor Shaka? falando sério agora... Se um dia eu me apaixonar, o que você vai fazer?

- Matar o desgraçado

- mesmo se ele for se amigo?

- que conversa é essa, Lune?

- Nada demais, ora essa... é somente uma pergunta inocente.

- Lune, você não estaria gostando de alguém DAQUI, não é? - Shaka

- Você falando assim parece que eles são uns animais sedentos de carne..

- É mais ou menos por aí, não é que todos sejam assim, o Mu, por exemplo..-ele para e olha pra Lune- Você está gostando do MU???

Lune fica vermelha de Vergonha

- EU NUNCA IMAGINEI QUE ISSO FOSSE ACONTECER! E JUSTO O MU!!!!

Então, Shaka sai correndo em direção a Áries

**. enquanto isso, em capricórnio .**

Kanon levava o café da manha para seu amante na cama,enquanto beijava e acariciava seu espanhol gostoso

- Que suerte tengo - sorri Shura, beijando a testa de Kanon e se sentando na cama, frente a bandeja que o mesmo

**. Voltando á ação .**

- Shakaaa... não é culpa dele!! Eu amava carneirinho antes de dormir..- corria a menina atrás dele,a fim de alcançá-lo

- Muuuuu!!!

- Shaka! O que aconteceu? você está vermelho! E..e...- Mu cai em cima do sofá de sua sala, vendo que o amigo não ia parar de andar..

- VOCÊ CORROMPEU MINHA IRMÃ!

- Shaka, você está me forçando a falar uma coisa que eu não queria...eu sou virgem! eu nem toquei na Lune...!!

Lune chega, parando ofegante a porta, recebendo olhares de Mu, deixando-o vermelho e fazendo-o olhar Shaka novamente

- Olha Shaka, não sei o que chegou aos seus ouvidos, ou o que seus olhos fechados viram, mas eu juro que não fiz nada!

- Shaka! - Lune entra, olha Mu e abaixa a cabeça - Oi Mu

- Mas antes eu do que o Milo...- tenta justificar Mu

- Antes ninguém do que você..-fala Shaka

- Shaka, ela é maior de idade, acho.. o.o''- Mu

- Sou sim - responde Lune

- Meu melhor amigo, com minha irmã! Como eu... logo eu, não notei isso!? - Shaka

- Ás vezes nem as próprias pessoas se dão conta Shaka, ás vezes os sentimentos chegam de surpresa, como chegou... - Mu - mas juro, não fiz nada

- NAO IMPORTA! EU TE MATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

- _pqp_, Shaka! Sua irmã está muito bem apta para namorar! Que saco! Para de dar esses pitis! Ela já é grandinha pra saber o que quer e você está protegendo ela mais que seu kama sutra! - Mu estava começando a perder a paciência

Shaka fica vermelho, além de ouvir um absurdo desses de seu melhor amigo, ainda escuta sobre o SEU Kama sutra

- Olha Mu, você não entende! Ela é a ÚNICA parente viva que tenho, e não nenhum livrinho besta que vai ocupar o lugar de maior tesouro que tenho. Quero o bem dela, mas não namorando gente do santuário, pois ela vai sim sofrer, sabe que enfrentamos batalhas que nos podem tirar até a vida. E aí? Cadê todas as juras de amor para acalmarem ela quando isso acontecer? Não vão existir... Você é meu melhor amigo,mas essa situação é um absurdo extremo! Deixa eu cuidar da minha irmã pelo menos quando a tenho por perto.

- Shaka, eu não pretendo machucar sua irmã!

- não disse que pretende

-eu não pretendo participar de outra guerra santa, após eu me casar

- não disse que participaria

- poxa, shaka! dá o braço a torcer aí! Larga de exagerar! Eu não vou comer sua irmã, se é isso que quer saber!

- Não disse que machucaria... mas não é questão de querer Mu, ás vezes, como você disse, não podemos controlar o que nos chegam. Como você garante isso tudo pra mim? Como posso ter certeza de que ela estará segura em suas mãos?

-Simples - Mu vai em direção a Lune e a beija suavemente, falando em alto som - Eu te amo!! - e se vira novamente para Shaka - satisfeito?

Lune ficou vermelha com a situação e por ser tal motivo da briga

- Shaka, por favor.. -lhe pede ela..

Shaka teve vontade de torturar Mu, matá-lo , fazendo que o mesmo sofresse. Como ousou beijar sua irmã? Na sua frente, ainda por cima!

- Já disse que te mato, Mu?

- disse, e ainda não matou

- por que tinha que ser, Lune?

-porque sim, Shaka. vc tb devia se apaixonar, sabia?

-ninguém vai querer um loiro caquético reclamão e budista que nem eu!

- Você procura? Ou pelo menos olha direito as pessoas ao seu redor? Shaka, por Deus, relaxa um pouco...

- Lune, eu...eu te digo que minha vontade é de realmente matar o Mu, mas se eu fizer isso vc me mata..-sorri sem graça

- Shaka, por favor - pede ela

- Posso fazer algo para impedir? - Shaka

- Não - os dois

- Tenho escolhas? - Shaka

- Não - os dois

- Fazer o que, né? u.ú - Shaka

- Nã...quer dizer, Obrigado- os dois dizem, se abraçando e deixando o virginiano vermelho

**. Em capricórnio .**

- Shura, você acha que fui precipitado dizendo aquilo em público?

- Se foi não sei, mas adorei - sorri Shura

- No começo tive medo, sabe? Medo de ser rejeitado...

- Vamos nos casar, estou feliz, e isso importa - fala Shura, sensualmente ao ouvido de Kanon, que sorri

- Sabe o que eu acho? Que devíamos dar uma força para juntar a Lune e o Mu... sinto que eles se gostam - fala o geminiano, olhando para Shura

- Também acho que sim, mas o Shaka é cabeça dura, disso todos sabemos..- Shura

**-**

_E_ra hora do almoço. A pedido da irmã, coisa que Shaka não recusaria, faz-se um almoço comemorativo ao mais novo casal do santuário. Não é preciso dizer que quando o telefone tocou em capricórnio, Kanon levou um susto ao saber dessa novidade, e aceitou o convite.

- Eu não acredito! Como o Mu ganhou de mim? T.T - Milo

- ¬¬'' - Shaka - Se minha irmã tivesse se perdido de amor por você, eu te matava...

- Ninguém tem paciência comigo u.ú -Milo

- Ainda vê muita tv ¬¬ - Kamus

- Bom, tenho que esperar dar a hora.. o.o - Milo

- Hora pra que? - Aioria

- Oras, pra ver filme pornô xD -Milo

Mu se engasga...

- Eita, ta se entregando também em Mu...- riu Saga

- ¬¬'' cof..- Mu

- Isso não vem ao caso, sim? u.ú - Lune

- É, agora ele sabe que não pode- ria Milo

- O que importa é que agora realmente entendemos

- E quando vai ser o casamento? - Afrodite

Agora foi a vez de Shaka engasgar..

- Casa.. o que? ò.ó - Shaka

- O casamento oras u.ú - Afrodite

Todos riram da cara que Shaka fazia..

- Ainda não pensamos nisso, está cedo.. - Mu dizendo isso, olha pra Lune- apesar de eu ter certeza do que quero n.n

Ele e Lune se beijam, fazendo o pessoal ficar abobado..

- Er..hum hum u.ú - Shaka

- Shii - Dite pede silêncio - deixa de ser chato

_**N**inguém é capaz de prever o futuro ou o destino... o final fica como bem desejarem. Na mente da Lune deve estar passando: muitos filhos, casamento,etc.._

_A verdade, é que:_

_1) O Kanon realmente se casou com Shura, e foi morar em Capricórnio_

_2) Mu, no casamento de K e S, pediu Lune em casamento_

_3) Shaka virou padrinho de casamento, mas depois de ter-los feito prometer que seria padrinhos dos filhos também_

_4) Shaka encontrou um grande amor de infância_

_5) Lune foi morar com Mu._

_**FIM**_

Mu- já terminou?

Any- Mu, hehe, a gente não precisa entrar em detalhes , né? Tem menores lendo o.o'

Mu- Mas foi a noite mais feliz da minha vida... i.i tem que estar aí

Any - mas tenho certeza que estando com a Lune todas as suas noites foram felizes ¬¬'

nyah: pois é

Mu- Tá... mas só queria complementar que...bom, nós temos um filho e somos felizes

Any- qual o nome? x3

Mu- ela que escolheu... se chama Johannes

Any- x3 e como ele é?

Mu- A cara da mãe, meu tesouro.#sorri# E como já devem saber,o Shaka é padrinho...

Any - xD

nyah: diga novidades, Muuyo

Mu- Somos felizes...e nunca estive tão certo na minha vida ;D

Nyah- estou sem saco pra melação hoje. Hoje Nyah tá seca

Mu- é .. eu também... o menino vive acordando de madrugada i.i

Nyah- pois é

Any- er... então terminamos aqui a nossa fic, certo?

Mu- Nãããoo...deixa só eu mandar um recado

Any- pois diga.. o.o'''

Mu- te amo Lune xD


End file.
